I'm So Alone
by MercuryGoddess
Summary: Important Notice! Please read!
1. I'm So Alone (P)

  
Hey people! This is my second DBZ/SM Crossover. I just thought of  
this in my sleep and I decided to write it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon. *sniff sniff*  
  
~*~  
  
I'm So Alone  
Prologue  
  
Dead. I was dead. Your probably thinking, What's with this guy?  
Nothing. I'm not crazy. Only confused and amazed. At how I died a  
few years ago. At how I could be alive. And most important, how a  
beautiful lavender-haired angel brought me back to life. I remember  
being face down in the mud, then risen slowly. I opened my eyes,  
letting the bright sunshine fill my pupils. I slowly moved around  
trying to get up, when a bright sparkling light flew in front of me. The  
light formed in a figure, her long lavender hair flowing down her back.  
She walked up to me and knelt by my side. She lifted her hands to  
the sky, revealing a gemstone. She looked down at me and whispered  
in my ear:  
  
~Your destiny is not for you to be dead,  
but for you to be alive.   
Find that someone special someone to   
soften your hardened heart, Gohan~  
  
The gemstone glowed brightly, encasing my injured body. I felt pain  
shoot through my body. Blood trickled from my stub of an arm and  
started to shake. I closed my eyes and my arm started to grow back.   
I looked down at my new arm and stretched it. I looked up to thank   
my guardian angel, but she had already disappeared. Her words  
played over and over in my mind. I will try to find that special  
someone, for right now..........I'm all alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you like? Did you hate it? Tell me when you review!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	2. I'm So Alone (1)

Hello! I would like to thank all the people who encouraged me to   
continue, especially Naishinnou for that nice long review! Also,  
you will find out who's the lucky girl that gets to get with Gohan! Also  
here are some ages.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon. *sniff sniff*  
  
Ages:  
  
Present:  
  
Gohan- 26  
  
Ami- 24  
  
Trunks- 24  
  
Juunanagou- I don't know, I don't care  
  
In Flashback Mode:  
  
Ami- 16  
  
Trunks- 16  
  
Gohan- 26 (Ok, let me explain this, when Gohan died he was 26,   
so since he came back to life, I made it where he came back to life  
the same age that he died.)  
  
Juunanagou- I don't know, I don't care  
  
Juuhachigou- I don't know, I don't care  
  
(Also, I made Gohan die when they were 16, not 13.)  
  
Well, I have nothing else to say, so on with the   
fic!  
  
  
I'm So Alone  
Chapter 1  
Part 1  
  
Rei. Makoto. Krillen. Vegeta. Minako. Piccolo. Usagi......Gohan.  
All of them killed by one thing. Juunanagou. Everything that meant  
most to me was taking away from the pain and grief he has caused.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Juunanagou said.  
  
"Hai. Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
Juunanagou smiled and got into fighting stance. "Transforming   
into a Sailor won't defeat me."  
  
I smiled then began to power up. "I'm not even warmed up."  
  
He grunted in response and began to powering up. "We will end  
this now, Saiyan." he said, his voice full of hate. "I'm sick of  
your whole family. I'm glad I killed your father when I did."  
  
I could slowly feel the hate and anger build up inside of me.   
"Don't talk about my father." I threatened angrily.  
  
Juunanagou crossed his arms. "Why not? Because you know he is   
nothing, only a sore loser and a egostistical jerk?"  
  
I clenched my fists to calm myself. He's just trying to trick me. Trying  
to make build up all of my power at once. Well, that's not going to   
happen. "Let's this fight over with, Juunanagou."  
  
"I was just getting ready to talk about Gohan."  
  
My head shot up and my eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to talk   
about him?"  
  
Because I know you loved him, Ami. I saw you weeping over his dead  
body."  
  
I cringed at the thought of that night. Its probably because I remember  
it so well.....   
  
Flashback  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! I want to learn how to control being a Super Saiyan!" I yelled   
anxiously.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Demo........I teaching your brother first."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Hey, whiz kid! He's teaching me!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Hey, you two! Do you want to beat the andriods?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Then pay attention. Trunks, your almost there. All you need to do is get more  
angry, then you'll have it.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Ami, I have seen you turn into a Super Saiyan before. So, to control being a Super   
Saiyan, you have to....."  
  
BOOM!  
  
Me, Trunks, and Gohan turned to look at the blast. "The andriods are at Pepper  
Town. "You guys wait here. It's two dangerous."  
  
"Iie! We want to help fight!" Trunks begged.  
  
"And we would probably turn Super Saiyan while we fight them." I added.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and motioned us to come here. "Alright, but let me tell   
you something about being a Super Saiyan first."  
  
Trunks gave me a high five before we went over to Gohan. He turned Super Saiyan,  
then looked down at us. He hit the back of Trunks's neck, knocking him unconsious.  
  
"What you do that for?!" I said angrily.  
  
Gohan walked towards me and bent down to my eye level. "Ami, this is for the best."  
  
He hit the back of my neck. I hit the ground hard and watched him leave. "How......?"  
I said , before going unconsious.  
  
New Flashback  
  
Trunks! Trunks! Wake up!"  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes, then got to his feet. "Where's Gohan?" he asked angrily.  
  
"He feft without us! Now let's go after him!"  
  
Trunks and I blasted off the cliff we were on and headed towards Pepper Town. We   
searched the area for a while until we saw Juuhachigou beating up Gohan. "Are you   
ready, Ami? We're going to double team Juuhachigou."  
  
"Let's do it! Mercury Star Power!"  
  
Juuhachigou directed her attention to Trunks and lunged towards him. "Now Ami!" he  
yelled.  
  
"Ok! Mercury Bubbles.........Blast!"  
  
Pepper Town was no longer visible and Juuhachigou searched frantically around her.  
"Where are you?!" she screamed out.  
  
"Over here, you stupid tin can!" Trunks yelled out.  
  
"Errrrrr, I'm going to get you for that!" she hissed. Juuhachigou followed the voice.  
  
Gohan stood over in the corner, watching the young Saiyans every move. "Now my   
chance!" he said. "KA.........."  
  
"Ami, now!"  
  
"ME........"  
  
Alright! Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"HA........."  
  
The water blast hit Juuhachigou directly, freezing her instantly. "Go, Trunks!"  
  
"ME...........Trunks, move!"  
  
"Right! Big Bang Attack!"  
  
"HA!!!!!!"  
  
The two hit the frozen Juuhachigou, shattering the ice into a million pieces.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Juunanagou stared in shock at the remains of his sister. His eyes started glowing  
red as if he was transforming. With lightening fast pace, the angry cyborg appeared  
before Gohan and blasted him with his most powerful ki blast. Gohan's limp body fell  
to the ground, smoke rising from his body.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" I screamed with all my might. I raced down to where Gohan's body laid.  
"G..gg...gohan.........you can't die........you're a Super Saiyan......GOHAN, YOU CAN'T LEAVE  
US! You can't leave me........."  
  
Trunks flew down and landed next to me. "Ami....please don't cry. Gohan wouldn't want   
us to cry......."  
  
I looked up at my pain-strickened twin brother and pulled him down into a hug. Trunks  
broke into silent sobs, then rocked back and forth. I opened my tear-filled eyes, looking   
at the golden aura surronding us. I smiled a weak smile, then buried my head back into   
Trunks' chest and weeped till I fell asleep.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Tears was blurring my vision as I tried looking down. I shot my head back up and glared  
at Juunanagou. "You will pay for all the pain and suffering you have caused my family and  
me."  
  
Juunanagou smiled and got into fighting stance. "Bring it on."  
  
We lunged forward at each other, our powers colliding. I knew as soon as we collided that  
the battle had just begun.  
  
~**~  
  
There is more people, there's more!  
  
~**~  
  
  
I'm So Alone  
Chapter 1  
Part 2  
  
  
I walked down the abandoned streets, looking at all the buildings that have changed. So  
many of them have begun to look like they use to before the andriods struck. I clenched   
my fist in anger. If only my otousan didn't die because of that heart disease.........none of  
this would have ever happen. I contiuned to walk until I felt a clash of unimaginable powers.  
I flew overhead and searched for the two people behind this. I found the people and landed  
near the battlefield and looked at the two people closely. A young women with long blue hair   
stood in fighting stance against...............Juunanagou. I walked closer to the battlefield.  
"Juunanagou....your still alive?" I asked. I expected him to be killed by Trunks and Ami.   
Juunanagou stared at me, then frowned."I killed you! How did you...."  
  
The women looked at me and her blue eyes widened with shock, then filled with anger.   
"JUUNANGOU! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU GET A FAKE TO DISTRACT ME! YOU WILL PAY  
SEVERELY!"  
  
The woman turned Super Saiyan, her eyes filled with an angry rage. Ami! "Ami, its me I'm not  
a fake."  
  
"IT'S NOT TRUE!" she said, clutching her head. " I SAW HIM DIE!"  
  
Juunangou smirked and crossed his arms. "Are you really Gohan?" he asked, looking me up and   
down. "I could have sworn you had one arm the last time I fought you."  
  
I powered up to a Super Saiyan. "Does this answer your question?"  
  
Juunangou smirked and looked at Ami, who was staring at me. "It can't be........" I heard her  
mumble. I walked over to Ami and hugged her tightly. "Ami, its notyour fault I had died." I  
said softly. Ami trembled slightly, then pushed me away. "How do I know your not a damn android?!"  
  
I stepped back and stared at Ami. She really has changed." Ami, what do I have to do to convince   
you?"  
  
"Enough with the chit-chat!" Juunanagou said impatiently."Its time for you both to die!"  
  
The andriod lunged forward, powering up as he came closer. I got into fighting stance and powered  
to my fullest. Ami lunged forward forward and entered hand to hand combat with Juunanagou. I  
stepped in the battle, punching Juunanagou in the stomach. Juunanagou bent over in pain while Ami  
grabbed him in a headlock. "You stupid overgown tin can." she said dangerously while kneeing him in  
the stomach. "You killed my otousan, my friends and my senshi. And you are going to pay!"  
  
She made the final blow, sending the cyborg flying a few hundred feet. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The icy water blast sped toward the injured android encasing him in a prism of ice. Ami closed her eyes  
and started forming a ki blast. I closed my hands together, also getting ready to attack.  
  
"KA.........."  
  
"ME.........."  
  
"HA.........."  
  
"FROZEN........"  
  
"ME........."  
  
"FINAL.........."  
  
"HA!!!!!!!"  
  
"FLASH!!!!!!"  
  
The two blasts raced towards the frozen Juunanagou, breaking him into a million pieces, then disengrating  
the pieces. Ami detransformed, then turned to me. "Now its your turn." she threatened, rolling up her sleeves.  
  
"Now wait just a minute...I'm telling you I'm the real thing!"  
  
"Prove it!" she yelled, walking towards me.I turned Super Saiyan and looked at her. "Now do you believe me?"   
I asked.  
  
"Iie!"   
  
"Demo....."  
  
"I'll give you one more chance!"  
  
"Ok, I'm listening."  
  
"What did my twin brother call me the exact same day "you" died?"  
  
"............ummm....."  
  
"That's what I thought." She formed a big ki blast and aimed it at me.  
  
".......whiz kid......"  
  
She looked at me in complete shock and stopped forming the ki blast. "Gohan......"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Her sapphire eyes glimmered with tears. She quickly wipe them away and walked up to me. She hugged  
me tightly and quietly started sobbing in my arms. I hugged her back and looked straight into her eyes.  
"How.........." she trailed. I smiled, then flew upwards. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Nani?" You will tell me right now!" she said, flying after me.  
  
"I'll tell you when we arrive at your house."  
  
"OK, deal! Let's go!" she said, blasting off ahead of me. I laughed to myself, then blasted off to catch  
up.  
  
  
~**~  
  
OK, people, that the first chapter for ya. So how did you like it? Tell me in your reviews because I know  
you will review! Am I right? Alright!   
  
Another Disclaimer: I own Frozen Final Flash. Nothing else.  
  
Remember: Any personal comments, or questions you want to as me, my e-mail address is  
MercuryGoddess2001@yahoo.com.  
  
  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	3. I'm So Alone Note

Hello! I know you all are expected a chapter, but I have made an important decision. I've decided to discontinue this story until I finish Two Warriors, New Love. After I finish that story, then I'll start this story over from scratch. It'll be better, I promise. Fans of this story, please be patient with me and I promise to get this story revised and ready to be posted as soon as possible. Please read my other stories while you're waiting!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


End file.
